Electronic devices and mobile computing devices are commonly used for communication, entertainment, Internet access, as well as other purposes. Examples of electronic and mobile computing devices include cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, audio players, video players, cameras, portable computers, two-way radios, and GPS receivers. As the reliance upon and frequency of use of these types of devices continues to increase, the risk of damage to these devices also increases. Consequently, there is an increasing need to protect these devices from damage such as damage from being dropped, scratched, impacted, subject to shock, exposed to water, exposed to dust, exposed to rain, exposed to snow, and/or exposed to other damaging elements or conditions.